Naruto Namikaze: Part I
by xxEmoxTwilighterxx
Summary: What happens when you mix a smart, sarcastic, and altogether-different Naruto with alchemy? Well.... Rating may go up Pairing: Undecided
1. The Alchemy

_A/N: I was bored and felt like writing something. :) So, here is the story! Note that:_

_1) I felt that there needed to be more FMA/Naruto stories out there where Naruto is an Alchemist and is not an idiot._

_2) I do not know if the same idea as mine is out there somewhere. If it is, I am terribly sorry; I just had these thoughts and wanted to write them down._

_3) I __do not__ own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist, though I wish I did. TT-TT Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa_

_4) The story might crossover with Harry Potter a bit later on so... Harry Potter series (c) J.K. Rowling_

_5) This will most likely be a yaoi fanfic. ^-^ Don't like, don't read. :3 If it's not, it'll be either a NaruAnko / NaruFem!Kimi pairing OR it'll be a story where Naruto is with NO ONE. Just wanted to point that out :3_

_6) I hope that you enjoy the fanfic! ^-^_

"Normal speech"

"**Demon/summon/etc speech**"

_Human thoughts_

**Demon/summon/etc thoughts**

"_**Inners (example: Inner Sakura)**_"

_Writing_

Dreams

**Flashbacks**

**::Chapter One-The Alchemy::**

_Hehe, let's see what those bastards think when I show them my TRUE self tomorrow. What do you think, Kyuubi? _a blond boy with cerulean blue eyes thought, grinning wickedly.

The who-knows-how-old demon growled back, **Don't know, kit. I hope you kick the Uchiha's ass, though. **Kyuubi grinned (the same grin as Naruto's) behind the bars of the cage keeping him prison inside of the blond named Naruto.

_Hell yeah!_ Naruto thought as he kept jumping from tree to tree. When he found the spot he was supposed to be at, he finally opened the huge scroll on his back. _The idiot, thinking I was so naive as to not know he was setting me up,_ Naruto thought in disgust. _Although... it wouldn't hurt to read up on some stuff in here._ After opening the scroll, he looked through some of the stuff, taking note to ask Kyuubi later to teach him Kage Bunshin. "What's this?" he mumbled.

_Alchemy_

_The ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation", and its sequence is usually described as:_

_1) Comprehension: Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within._

_2) Deconstruction: Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form._

_3) Reconstruction: Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape._

_The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require unnatural levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as "Alchemists"._

_There are many paths by which alchemists can transmute the various substances of the world, with some alchemists being said to transmute by way of the Four Classical Elements (Water, Earth, Fire, and Air) and some by way of the Three Essential Principles (salt, sulfur, and mercury); but the basic tenet at the very foundation of all alchemy is that of Equivalent Exchange._

_Kyuubi... are you seeing what I'm seeing? _Naruto asked in wonder to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Said kitsune smirked and thought, _**So the kit has finally found out about alchemy. Thank Shinigami I don't have to explain it.**_ Kyuubi then said to Naruto, **Hai, kit. It just so happens that I can teach you alchemy. **Naruto grinned wider than before.

_Do explain,_ he said, smirking.

-

"Naaaaaaruuuutoooooooooo," Iruka said dangerously as he stalked up to his tired-looking student. The blond raised his head slightly and nodded.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei," he said weakly. _Dammit, Kyuubi! You didn't tell me that you would stop time and make me train for a week!_ he whined.

The giant fox grinned evilly. **Want more training, kit?** he asked in a sugary-sweet tone. Naruto shuddered and shook his head mentally so fast that the mental neck broke. **Didn't think so,** Kyuubi snickered.

"What have you been doing, Naruto?! Do you know how much chaos you caused?" Iruka nagged. Naruto started to tune him out, only coming back to reality when he felt Mizuki's chakra signature. He merely clapped his hands together before slamming them down on the ground. A wall of hellfire rose up from a crack in the ground, protecting them. "Naruto!?" Iruka asked in shock at the power. A fuuma shuriken that was thrown towards them melted.

"So," a voice sneered. "The Kyuubi shows its true colors." Mizuki stepped from the shadows. Iruka was in further shock now. One, his student (the supposed dead last, at that) did a high level technique without any seals and no chakra, and then Mizuki talks about . . . _it_. What the hell was going on here!?

"Mizuki, what's going on? You know you're not supposed to talk about . . . _it_," the poor confused brown-haired male decided to ask. Naruto gazed coldly at the silver-haired male as said male laughed in a crazed manner.

"It is forbidden by law to speak of Kyuubi-sensei," Naruto said coolly. "You are to be put to death, Mizuki." Mizuki and Iruka gaped at him before Mizuki snarled.

"I dare you to try!" he roared, leaping forward to kill what he considered a demon reincarnate.

"I already have," Naruto whispered as he passed by Mizuki in slow motion. Mizuki's eyes widened as he saw the earth splitting underneath him to open up. Hellfire came out and burned him alive. And through it all? Naruto wore a smirk. _A/N: You know in anime, how someone will vanish and then pass by them (like the Byakuya vs. Ichigo fight in BLEACH)? The background is a bright white color before the person slashed/cut/etc spews blood from their wound? Imagine that. _

Iruka was watching in shock before he passed out from blood loss. Naruto made a _che_ noise before he walked towards the fallen sensei. "Better go see jiji. I know he's probably watched this whole thing through that damned crystal ball of his," Naruto grumbled.

**Careful, kit, you're starting to sound a little crazy,** Kyuubi commented after a few moments of the blonde's grumbles. Naruto mentally glared.

"You're one to talk," he retorted. "You grumble all the time."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and rested his giant head against his paws. **Yes; however, I am inside your head where no one can hear me,** the demon pointed out. Naruto sulked. Naruto's clone shifted Iruka slightly, waking the man up. _A/N: Naruto had made a clone to carry Iruka. I'm too lazy to go back and fix that. XD_

"N-Naruto?" he mumbled, peering towards the blonde with sleep-hazed eyes.

"Hmm?" the Jinchuuriki responded.

"You pass the exams," was all the teacher could say before he passed back out.

Naruto was quiet before the information settled into his mind. _I PASSED! YATTA!_ he cheered. Kyuubi sighed.

_**There's still a little of his old self in him after all,**_ he thought with a small smile.

-

"Yo jiji! Here's Iruka-sensei," he said to the Hokage. "You probably already know what's happened to Mizuki, so I'm leaving. And no, I will not tell you where I learned that technique. Here's your scroll." Naruto tossed the Forbidden Scroll to Sarutobi and left the office.

**You going to tell him it's the fake scroll?** Kyuubi asked, grinning mischievously.

Naruto copied the grin. _Hell no._

-

_A/N: Yo! I know it was short but that was all I could think of at the moment. Plus, my obaa-san is wanting on the computer (well, it IS her computer, after all. . . . Mine was too slow to do all the things I needed to do at the moment ^^; Eh-heh). The next chapter is titled, __**The Team**__. See ya later._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would be smart, strong, and gay. ;D Hehe. **Yaoi fangirl**_

_Disclaimer II: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, . . . well, I dunno. Anywho, I DO NOT OWN FMA! :D_

_Alchemy info is taken from fma . wikia . com_


	2. The Team

_A/N: Yo. Sorry that I'm late! A black cat crossed my path so I had to take another one, THEN an old lady spilled her bag of groceries so I had to help her pick them up and bag them. After that, I saw my friend Bob and talked to him for a while then all of a sudden a giant shrimp fell from the sky and landed on him, SO I had to take him to the hospital! And then, when I was walking to my computer again, what happens but the computer turning alive and sending mutant bunnies after me? *shakes head* It's a sad, sad story. But hey, here I am! :D_

_And on with the story. ^-^ ***Blame Kaka-sensei for my craziness above***_

**::Chapter Two-The Team::**

_Kyuu-sensei,_ Naruto called mentally. A snore answered him. Naruto sweat-dropped and shook his head. _Baka-kitsune_.

"Hey, Naruto," a sleepy voice greeted. _Shikamaru Nara, the laziest Genin,_ Naruto thought before he looked to his right. Shikamaru had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms. He was currently snoring quietly. Naruto sweat-dropped again.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun." _Ne no Sai, the ex-ROOT member who has recently became a Genin, _Naruto thought as he nodded in greeting to the pale artist.

"Quiet down!" Iruka told the class. . . .they didn't appear to hear him. He sighed and his head became enlarged. "**I SAID SHUT UP!!**" he yelled. They were finally quiet, with the exception of Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto (who had been silent that whole time). "Good. Now, the team announcements." Iruka called out the teams, stopping and looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown as he called out Team Seven. "Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha-" The boy in question just grunted, looking as brooding as ever. "-Sakura Haruno-" Sakura cheered while inwardly she was moping. _Why does it have to be the emo-ass avenger!? _she wailed. "-and Haruka Rimasaya." The red-haired, red-eyed female _tsk_ed and flipped off the fangirls that glared at her. Iruka sighed. "Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto snorted. _I feel sorry for them,_ he thought.

**True. They have the perverted, 'sorry-I'm-late-blahblahblah' sensei,** Kyuubi agreed.

"Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka-" the male grinned while his dog, Akamaru, barked from on top of his head. "-Hinata Hyuuga-" the Hyuuga heiress smirked and gave a V-for-victory to Kiba as he grinned at her. "-and Shino Aburame." The silent boy tilted his head forward in acknowledgement. "Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Team Nine is still in rotation from last year, so that leaves us to Team Ten which will consist of Ino Yamanaka-" Ino was ranting about how she wouldn't be on the same team as her 'Sasuke-kun'. "-Chouji Akamichi-" The boy continued munching on his chips while Ino was wailing in the background. "-and Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru (who had recently woken up) visibly slumped in depression, mumbling 'troublesome women' over and over while he let his head hit the desk again. Naruto and Sai sweat-dropped. "Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly. _Jiji's son?_ he inquired mentally. Kyuubi (who was in human form at the moment) put a hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner.

**I think so,** he replied.

"Team Eleven will consist of Sai-" The artist gave a fake smile. "-Kabuto Yakushi-" The silver-haired male nodded and adjusted his glasses, smiling. "-and Naruto Namikaze." Naruto smiled in a fox-like way. _A/N: Think __**Gin Ichimaru**__ from BLEACH. :3 _"Your sensei is Hayate Gekkou."

-One hour later-

A sickly-looking man came through the doors to the classroom, looking at the six children there. Three were looking at him in a hopeful way (as if wishing that he were their sensei so they wouldn't have to wait any longer) while the other three were . . . playing Go?

Naruto cheered as he collected the last of Sai's black stones from the board. "I win!" he said in victory. Sai sighed. Kabuto was watching them and he rolled his eyes as Naruto continued cheering.

"Team Eleven?" Hayate asked, coughing again. Team Eleven froze (well, Naruto did) and turned to look at him. _They hadn't even noticed that I was there,_ Hayate thought, sweat-dropping. Kabuto nodded for Naruto and Sai (Naruto = still froze, Sai = painting) and Hayate motioned for them to follow him. When they was at the doorway, Hayate vanished in a swirl of leaves. But not before saying, "Meet me at Training Ground 44." Naruto blinked.

"Isn't that the Forest of Death?" he questioned. Kabuto nodded (having taken the Chuunin Exams there once before), as did Sai (having trained there once in ROOT). Naruto sighed. "Well, we better get going." Naruto vanished in a haze of heat _A/N: You know when there's a fire, and you look right above the flames? Imagine that as the "haze". At least, that's what I'm imagining._ Sai disappeared in a whirl of leaves that fluttered to the floor afterwards. Kabuto sighed and shook his head before disappearing in a swirl of greenish-blue chakra.

-

Hayate blinked when his students appeared before him with different varieties of Shunshin no Jutsu. He coughed and shook his head. _Why am I surprised?_ he thought wryly. _Hokage-sama warned me that this bunch of kids weren't normal Genin._ "Okay... Well, the test -cough- that you three will be taking will be a survival test," he said. Coughing, he gestured to the Forest of Death. "You will begin in go. . . .yon. . . .san. . . .ni. . . .ichi!" Hayate swung his arm down as the gate opened, allowing them inside the training grounds.

Glancing at each other, they took off into the forest. After around three minutes, they met up in a small clearing. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Kabuto asked. Naruto was silent, thinking, as was Sai and Kabuto as they thought, also.

_Do you, by any chance, know any ways out of this place?_ Naruto asked Kyuubi, mentally gesturing to the Forest of Death.

Kyuubi sighed and plopped down on a chair in his cage (still in human form). His eyes narrowed as he thought. **I...don't know **_**very**_** much about it; however, I do know **_**some**_** things about it,** he responded. **I would be careful of the poisonous, huge snakes in the forest, and the man-eating animals. Also, watch out for the man-eating plants,** Kyuubi grinned fox-like.

_Gee, thanks,_ Naruto said dryly at the fox's last comment. He then relayed the information to his teammates, who nodded. "I should probably tell you something, Kabuto--" The silver-haired Genin interrupted him, however.

"I already know about the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun," Kabuto smiled. "It's okay, I don't judge you."

Naruto nodded and grinned back. _Sai had already known, so I hadn't needed to tell him. Kabuto, however, I thought had not known though apparently he did. But how...?_ Before they could speak again, however, a loud hissing noise was heard. They froze and turned, slowly, towards a _**huge**_snake.

**Stop freezing up! Do some alchemy, quick!** Kyuubi shouted at him as the snake lunged towards them. Naruto unfroze at his words and hurriedly slammed his hands together in a clapping motion before he slammed his palms on the ground. Bloody-red flames from hell rose from a zigzag crack in the ground, protecting them from the snake. It surrounded them, the flames illuminating their faces in a red glow. The snake melted slowly as the flames came in contact with it.

"What the hell was that?" Kabuto asked in shock. Sai was also looking at him in something akin to shock and surprise.

"That, my dear teammate, is called my little secret," Naruto grinned fox-like. "When I come to trust you better, maybe I will teach you two the fine art of it someday." The flames receded back into the crack in the ground, which closed up as if the ground had never been split before. _Ah, the wonders of alchemy,_ Naruto thought in glee.

Kyuubi sweat-dropped. **Eh. . . .kit?** Naruto ignored him, continuing his mental cackling. Kyuubi shook his head. **Never mind, then...**

-Later-

"DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted as the three boys ran from a gigantic snow-tiger. "WHAT THE HELL IS A SNOW-TIGER DOING HERE IN KONOHA ANYWAY!?" he roared, pushing his legs faster whilst adding chakra to them. The other two followed his example.

"Like hell I know!" Kabuto yelled, yelping as the tiger swiped a five-foot wide, six-foot long paw towards them. "Gah! Don't you have any odd jutsu to get us away from this damn thing!?" he shouted to Naruto and Sai.

"I don't!" Sai yelled. _A/N: OOC much? Well, they __**are**__ getting chased by a huge snow-tiger that is dead-set on devouring them. -sweatdrop- _"Naruto?! Don't you!?"

Naruto yelled out as the tiger tore the cloak he had covering his right arm, the tiger's long claws making a _screech_ing sound as they scraped against the arm. The other two nearly stopped running as they saw his right arm. It was made of metal. "**Keep running!**" Naruto roared at them as they slowed down. They complied, seeing as the tiger was _somehow_ becoming faster. Naruto was drawing a symbol on one of the white gloves he wore. When he was done, he did a back-flip and snapped his fingers towards the tiger. Surprisingly, a whip of fire sparked from his fingers and shot towards the tiger. Said tiger, sensing danger, dodged. Naruto cursed. He started snapping his fingers quickly, whips of fire sparking from his fingers and heading towards the tiger again. Kabuto threw kunai and shuriken towards it, the weapons burying themselves in the (now) bloody fur of the animal. Sai painted several lions on a blank scroll before he said, "Ninpou: Chōjū Giga." The lions on the scroll came to life and dashed towards the huge snow-tiger. While they were distracting it, Naruto had been preparing an attack of his own.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled. Around two hundred clones of Naruto _poof_ed into existence near him, all glaring at the tiger. They then smirked (same as the original) and raised their hand with the glove that had a blood-symbol written on it. "Hope you like fire, kitty!" they chorused before snapping their fingers.

_**BOOM!**_ The tiger ran in the opposite direction (away from them) while his fur was on fire. Naruto smirked and panted in exhaustion. _Didn't know that technique used that much energy,_ Naruto thought to himself.

Kyuubi was silent, lost in his own thoughts. _**Where did he even learn that technique? I didn't teach it to him, and he didn't read it in that scroll! It wasn't a part of his heritage, either, so how could he have learned a technique that was used by the Flame Alchemist!? **_Kyuubi sighed, dragging a hand through his rusty-red hair. He closed his eyes in annoyance. _**The only thing I can think of is that he would have gotten it by **_**that**_**. But that would be impossible, seeing as he's **_**their**_** brother! **_Kyuubi growled in frustration. _**Why does the kit have to be so confusing sometimes?!**_

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Sai asked his long-time friend. Naruto nodded and grinned slightly.

"Just fine!" he said. "I just used up my energy with that technique you saw, the one where I snap my fingers," he finished, still eye-smiling and grinning.

"We really should get to the tower," Kabuto said as he looked slightly nervously at a Venus Flytrap that was inching towards them. The others noted this nervously and hastily agreed. They ran off to the tower. _A/N: No, the Venus Flytrap was __**NOT**__ Zetsu-senpai! _

-Tower-

"Glad to see that you three are still alive," Hayate dryly commented as they entered through the doors of the tower. He then noticed Naruto's right arm but decided to not comment on it. "I was watching you through this here-" He gestured to a crystal ball on a table in the corner and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "-and I have to say, your teamwork was great but it could use some work." He paused and looked them over, coughing in the meanwhile. "So, I guess the final thing I have to say would be, you...pass!" The boys looked at each other, then Hayate, then each other, then Hayate (who sweatdropped), then each other and grinned simultaneously.

"Sweet," they chorused.

-

_Author's note:_

_Disclaimer I: __Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Disclaimer II: __Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa_

_Yosh! So, there's chapter two of _Naruto Namikaze: Part I_! Hope you liked it :3 I forced myself to write it._

_You see, here's a funny story:_

_One day, an author had an awesome idea to write a six/seven-part series that was about Naruto being an Alchemist. So, she wrote Chapter One (aka the prologue-chapter-thing) and then she remembered that she has forgotten most things from the manga/anime. Sooooo, she has to re-read/re-watch ALL the chapters/episodes of the series! HOW EXCITING!_

_*sobs* I'm going to die from this story~!_

_Okay, my emo-moment is over :D_


	3. The Mission

_**Author's Note:**_ _First of all, my dear readers, let me point out ONE little thing before I start this story..._

_This chapter's gonna be the death of me TT^TT I swear, the reason I've took so long to update is because I couldn't come up with a freaking idea for the "Here's your mission" part..._

_Until I found my notebook with the original ideas for all the chapters *sweatdrop*_

_DISCLAIMER!: __**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! :)**_

**Warnings:** _Bashing of some people. Language :3 _

**Anyways, here's the new chapter...**

**::: The Mission :::**

"Get back here, you demonic rodent!" Naruto snarled, lunging at his target. It was a cat with a bow on its left ear.

Sai sighed, restraining his friend before he would be scratched to shreds. "Calm down, Naruto-kun," the artist said soothingly. Kabuto came up behind the blond teen and black-haired teen, putting a calming hand on the blond's shoulder.

"It's just a cat."_ Wrong_ thing to say.

"_JUST_ a cat! KABUTO! WE'VE HAD TO CAPTURE THAT. . . .THAT _THING_ ABOUT A THIRD OF OUR MISSIONS ALREADY! AND WE'VE HAD ABOUT SIXTY MISSIONS**!**" the whiskered teen shouted. Hayate coughed and shrugged at his answer.

"True, but that -cough- doesn't mean that it's -cough- a 'demonic rodent', as you say," he replied.

Naruto growled at the cat that he swore was smirking at him, choosing to not answer and just let Sai bring the bound (by the artist's snakes) to the Hokage Tower.

-**In the tower**-

"Okay, Team Eleven, I think it's time for your first C-Rank mission," Sarutobi started.

_YESSS! FINALLY! NO MORE DEMON CATS!_ Naruto cackled mentally. Kyuubi sweat-dropped.

_**Uh... kit?**_ Naruto just kept cackling. Kyuubi sighed. _**Yep... definitely like that midget.**_

-**Kaze no Kuni**-

A short, blond male with golden eyes twitched. "_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINISCULE FLEA!**_" he roared. A black-haired male with black eyes put a hand on the short one's head.

"Calm down, Fullmetal." The man then had a confused look in his eyes. "And no one even said the 's' word."

A suit of armor sighed. _Nii-san..._ He sweat-dropped at Edward's next sentence.

"Un, I know. But my 'short-senses' were tingling," the blond alchemist replied moodily. His company sweat-dropped.

-**Back at the tower**-

A poof of smoke erupted in the office, making Hayate cough more and the three Genin just cough. "Yo," a silver-haired man said, eye-smiling. Three Genin burst through the door at that moment, glaring at the silver-haired man.

"Kaka-sensei..." the two girls growled while the boy just Hn'ed.

"Maa maa, calm down, Sakura, Haruka," he said lazily, waving a hand that wasn't holding his _precious_ orange book.

Haruka sighed while Sakura huffed. The boy, Sasuke, just Hn'ed... again. Sakura groaned inwardly. _I swear, if there's anyone more emo than him, I'll kill myself._ In Nami no Kuni, a little boy named Inari sneezed.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuuuuun_!" a high-pitched, female voice squealed before Sasuke was tackle-glomped to the ground. Naruto snickered.

A dark-haired boy sighed. "Tch. Troublesome," he muttered. A boy next to him munched on chips.

"I couldn't agree more," Haruka grumbled, leaning against the wall and muttering to herself: stuff like "Troublesome" and "I could be sleeping".

Kabuto sweat-dropped. "Is she a relative to the Nara's?" he mumbled to his teammates. Sai's eyebrows rose slightly.

"You would think," he commented quietly.

"Well, since you are all here, I guess I should just make this a joint mission," Sarutobi said, mainly to himself. "Teams Kakashi, Hayate, and Asuma; your mission is to guard the bridge builder, Tazuna, to Nami no Kuni. Send him in!" he said to his Anbu guards.

A few moments later, an old, scruffy-looking man walked through the door. Naruto's nose wrinkled as he smelt the alcohol coming off of the man. "These are my guards?" the old man asked incredulously. "Nine shorties and three adults?"

Naruto stared blankly. _Shorty. . . .shorty. . . .shorty. . . .shorty. . . .SHORTY_, it echoed through his mind. Sai slapped a hand over the blond's mouth while Kabuto restrained him. Naruto, seeing he couldn't rant aloud, settled for ranting to Kyuubi. _Who's he calling so short that they would be crushed by an insect!_ he snarled mentally. Kyuubi face-palmed... err, face-pawed.

_**He didn't say **__**that**__**, **_the who-knows-how-old demon pointed out. Naruto ignored his sensei, for the moment, and continued ranting. Kyuubi once again sighed. _**I swear... Alphonse, how did you ever put up with that shrimp?**_ Kyuubi then shuddered slightly as a foreboding feeling came over him.

-**Near Sunagakure no Sato, in the desert**-

Edward Elric twitched. Roy Mustang glanced at him. "Something wrong, Fullmetal?" he asked.

Edward glared at the sun that was glaring down on them. "Nothing... just my 'short-senses' tingling again," he replied. Roy sweat-dropped. "By the way, where's Al?" The blond was glancing behind them, trying to find his younger brother. But the suit of armor was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm right here, nii-san," a voice said from underneath the sand. Edward jumped about ten feet in the air when a metal hand grabbed ahold of his leg.

"Alphonse!" Roy said, helping him out of the sand.

"You got buried _again_?" Ed asked in disbelief to himself.

-**Back with Teams Kakashi, Hayate, and Asuma**-

"It would be best to not insult those who are going to be guarding you, Tazuna-san," Haruka said in a sweet tone, giving the old man an innocent look. Her teammates cringed; well, Sakura and Kakashi did. Sasuke did so mentally.

_That tone and look is __not__ good on her,_ was their general thoughts.

"Okay team! Meet up at the gates in two hours!" Kakashi announced to his students before Shunshin'ing out of the Hokage Tower.

Asuma just blinked and said, "Same with what Kakashi said." He, too, Shunshin'ed out of the Tower.

Hayate looked at his team, coughed, then said, "Meet at the gates in two hours. You'll probably have some extra time, so you don't have to rush. You know how Kakashi is." He then Shunshin'ed out of the Tower.

Naruto, Sai, and Kabuto stared blankly at the spot where their sensei left before Shunshin'ing out as well. Teams 7 and 10 stared/gaped/glared at the spots the three were standing in at the time.

-**One hour later, with Team Hayate**-

Naruto blocked an attack from Sai with a wall of hellfire that melted the ink. "You'll have to do better, Sai," he smirked.

Sai smirked back, surprising Naruto. "You forgot someone," he pointed out. Naruto cursed and spun away from Kabuto's punch.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit- __ITAI!_

Kyuubi smacked him upside the head mentally, in human form. A chibi, kitsune!Naruto whimpered with chibi-eyes. _**Language!**_ the fox demon scolded.

The chibi-Naruto stared incredulously. _You cuss more, __and worse__, than I do!_ he retorted. **SMACK!** _Itai! I'll just be quiet now..._

"Shit," Naruto mumbled, flipping back to avoid the chakra scalpel that Kabuto formed. The blond quickly pulled on his white gloves and put his fingers in a snapping position. He grinned, watching Kabuto and Sai gulp slightly as they saw the fire forming on his fingertips. "Surrender," he said to them. Their expressions hardened before they started running forward. Naruto sighed dramatically before he snapped his fingers.

**BOOOOOM!**

-**With Team Kakashi**-

**BOOOOOM!** Sakura bolted upright from her sitting position on the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Haruka lazily opened her eyes.

"Eh? What happened this time?" she queried in a lazy, sleepy tone.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke muttered. Haruka glared sleepily.

"An explosion," Sakura told the redhead, who blinked. She sighed when she felt Naruto's spiritual energy behind the explosion.

_I swear, that boy..._ Haruka grumbled internally.

-**With Team Asuma**-

**BOOOOOM!** Ino shrieked, causing Chouji to wince and cover his ears while Shikamaru was rudely woken from his dreamless, peaceful sleep. (_A/N: I envy him at the moment. Lol_) "What in Kami's name was that!" the blond girl screeched. Shikamaru's and Chouji's ears rang after that.

-**With Team Hayate**-

Naruto blinked as the smoke cleared, before laughing so hard he fell to the ground. It was like a cartoon, the way the silver-haired and black-haired boys looked. Their clothes were burnt from the fire, with some parts still smoldering. Their hair was covered in ash, with their hair standing up comically.

But it was their expressions that had made Naruto start laughing. The two Genin looked like they had just seen Sasuke running around town, screaming/singing, "I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty! And _GAAAAAAAAAAY_!" Naruto laughed even harder at that thought.

-**Another hour later: with Team Hayate**-

"Ah, that was fun. Wasn't it, _Kabuto, Sai_?" Naruto teased, hands behind his head as he rested said head on them. The still-burnt Genin glared at him as he smirked at them. "What? I told you to surrender."

"You didn't have to _blow us up_, though!" Kabuto growled. "I mean, honestly! I can understand a _tiny_ fire! But AN EXPLOSION! BAKA!" He whacked Naruto over the head.

"Itai!" the blond whined, rubbing his now sore head. "Maa, what was that for? We were just sparring-"

"-Exactly!" Sai cut in. "'_Just sparring_' means no extreme methods. That would be '_all out sparring_'." Naruto pouted and turned away from them childishly.

_They're no fun,_ Naruto whined. Kyuubi, still in human form, raised his left eyebrow.

_**Well, kit... you **__**did**__** blow them up practically.**_

_Kyuu-sensei!_ Naruto whined.

"Besides that... we need to get to the gates," Kabuto interrupted the still, surprisingly, ranting artist. Naruto's and Sai's eyes widened.

"Shit."

-**At the gates, with Tazuna, Team Hayate, Team Asuma, and Team Kakashi**-

"Troublesome," Shikamaru and Haruka both muttered.

Kyuubi sweat-dropped, as did Naruto. _**Lazy asses,**_ the two thought simultaneously.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched at Kakashi, inwardly wincing at having to do so for her act. Ino had also joined her in the screeching.

"Maa, maa, I was asked by a cute girl to dance with her so I accepted and-" Kakashi was cut off by Tazuna's arrival.

_He's later than Kakashi was,_ Naruto sweat-dropped. Kyuubi was mildly shocked as well.

_**Hell has frozen over,**_ he declared, making Naruto's sweat-drop grow.

_Kyuu-sensei?_ he asked mentally as the three teams plus client starting walking towards Nami.

_**Ah?**_ Kyuubi responded absentmindedly. Naruto didn't even bother to guess at what was distracting the demon.

Naruto instead focused his sight on a water puddle. _Does that seem suspicious to you?_ he asked pointedly.

_**Ah,**_ the kitsune replied. Naruto deadpanned before he jumped into action, Sasuke joining him a second later. The reason? Two men just came out of the puddle and 'shredded' Kakashi, Asuma, and Hayate. Sakura and Ino screamed, the latter nearly passing out while the former had been whining mentally about having to keep up this act.

"Three down, nine to go," the two, (_**the Demon Brothers,**_ Kyuubi inputted), chorused. Note that this had happened before Sasuke and Naruto had jumped into action. Shikamaru was standing behind them, seemingly doing nothing. The same was with Haruka, except if you looked closely you would see her left fingers in a half-Tora seal. Sai and Kabuto flanked Naruto. The positions were (from left to right):

(back) Tazuna

Sakura - Ino - Chouji

Shikamaru - Haruka

'Remains' of Kakashi - 'remains' of Hayate - 'remains' of Asuma

Sasuke - Kabuto - Naruto - Sai

Demon Brothers

[Let's get back to the story, now shall we?] "Sai!" Naruto said in a commanding tone. The artist nodded, understanding the silent instructions.

He took out some black ink and sent it into the ground, appearing to be whispering something under his breath. A few seconds later, five ink snakes shot up and wrapped around Meizu, restraining him to the spot. He struggled and broke free of one of the snakes, making it disperse in a splash of ink. Just as he was about to break the rest, the snake that he destroyed reformed and kept a hold on him.

Meanwhile, a black mass had been coming towards Gozu, who hadn't noticed until he heard, "**Kage Mane no Jutsu **(Shadow Possession Technique): Success," and saw a slightly smirking Shikamaru. He also noticed that the redheaded female who was with him before was now nowhere in sight.

That was, until he heard strange music and voices wash over him. Through it all, Gozu strained his ears and heard the redhead yell, "NOW, SASUKE!" And what do ya know? A fireball came hurtling towards him, combined with a wind attack from the blond boy.

All Gozu heard before his world was filled with pain was:

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"

"**Fuuton: Atsugai **(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!"

Back with Meizu, well... Let's just say he got hit with part of the blast, and Kabuto had practically killed him by severing most of his chakra points, a technique he had learned by watching some of the Hyuuga family fight.

"That was great, you six," Kakashi praised, eye-smiling. "I must say, you six have pretty great teamwork."

"I agree," Asuma said lazily before he turned to the three that were protecting the client, who looked eagerly at him for his opinion. "You three didn't really do much but scream." The three face-faulted. "But Chouji, Sakura, I saw you two overcome your fears, and I am proud of you two for that. Ino, you, with your chakra sensing, should have known that we were still alive." Ino had the grace to look ashamed.

"Yo, Sai, what was that technique?" Naruto questioned curiously as they started walking again. The three senseis were interrogating their frightened client at the moment.

The artist gave a fake friendly smile. "Oh, it's titled **Sumi Nagashi** (Ink Flush)," he replied.

Naruto turned to Haruka, who had a slightly troubled look on her face. "What kind of **Release** was that?" he questioned her. "I haven't ever heard of anything like it."

The redhead looked at him through tired blood-red eyes and sighed. "It's a **Hijutsu** (Hidden Jutsu) of my clan. The Rimasaya all have different variations of our **hijutsu**. So far, I am the only one who has had **Neton** (Sound Release) in the Rimasaya clan in over one hundred years." By now, she had the attention of all the others. She sighed again before continuing. "My mother had had **Shouton** (Crystal Release), and my uncle had had **Kamiton **(Paper Release). So, you see, I have no idea how I got the **Neton** ability, seeing as my father wasn't even _from_ the Rimasaya clan.

"Before I say anything else, I might as well explain to you the history of the Rimasaya clan. Our enemy clan is a clan that had been long ago wiped out, named the Genshuku clan. They specialized in gravity. They had a kekkei genkai, one that was even more powerful than the **Sharingan** (Copy Wheel Eye) and **Byakugan **(All Seeing White Eye). It was called the **Rin'negan **(Samsara Eye)." The Jounins' eyes widened. "They were able to blast away all of our techniques by using their jutsu, **Shinra Tensei** (Almighty Push). And when someone like me, who specializes in **genjutsu** try to use their techniques against the **Rin'negan** user, they would be able to see through the illusions better and faster than a **Sharingan** or **Byakugan** could." She paused for a moment to let the information set in before Haruka continued.

"Now, in the Third Shinobi War, the Genshuku clan was wiped out in a surprise attack by the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Rimasaya. Apparently, the three great clans had banded together to wipe out their greatest threat- and it worked, apparently. But I can't help but wonder if our elders forgot some people." She frowned. "Anyways, now that you know the enemies of the Rimasaya, you should know the allies of my clan." She briefly glanced at Sasuke, who looked as curious (by now) as the rest, before continuing with slight hesitation, seeing as she didn't want to deal with a reaction from the duck-haired 'last' Uchiha.

"The two allies of the Rimasaya clan _were_ the Hyuuga and Uchiha. But the Hyuuga rebelled against the Rimasaya, and the Uchiha aided the Rimasaya when they were nearly extinct, thus the reason that there are so few..." Haruka paused before continuing. "Anyways. . . .as payment for the help, we (the Rimasaya and the Uchiha) agreed to an alliance. However, the Rimasaya women would be branded at birth with a mark that would only awaken during great moments of stress involving their mate. Much like an Uchiha's **Sharingan** would. Except this wasn't a **doujutsu** (eye technique). This was a mark to show who we (the women) were to mate with." Haruka seemed a decade older as she continued on.

"It's process of showing (the mark) was like an Uchiha's **Sharingan**, also. First, a circle would appear. Next, a dot in the middle (the pupil of a **Sharingan**, actually). And finally, our mate's Mangekyou Sharingan would show up there. Even if our mate didn't have a Mangekyou, we would immediately know who it was. Normally, as I seen with my mother that is, the mark appears either on our necks or on our lower backs." Haruka looked up at the sky.

"My father, as you all are probably wondering, is- no, _was_, Uchiha Shisui," she commented before she stiffened. Naruto, getting out of his shock at her clan history, tensed also and simultaneously, the blonde and redhead threw a kunai towards the bushes to their right. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed a _white_ rabbit there.

"EVERYBODY _**DUCK!**_" he roared, diving to the ground, pulling down a dumbstruck Kabuto. Sai had grabbed Ino while Sakura had let her mask drop momentarily and she developed an angry, stony face. She punched the sword flying through the air towards Haruka who grabbed it and sent it spinning towards the trees. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and sent an attack towards the offender.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)!" Small fireballs where sent in that direction, the flames twisting wildly and randomly lashing out at the trees in their path. A figure jumped out of the way, but the fireballs followed them... before they suddenly ended. Surprisingly, it was Haruka's head who snapped towards the user of the jutsu, Sasuke. He was panting on the ground, senbon needles in his arm and neck, dangerously close to his vitals for the neck injuries. She ran towards him, yanking out the senbon. The Uchiha hissed and glared.

The redhead glared back slightly before turning towards the sheepish Sakura, who was ignoring the looks sent her way. "Sakura, stop worrying about the fact that you let your mask drop and get over here to help Sasuke!" the redhead practically barked at the pinkette. Said pinkette scowled but ran towards the Rimasaya female and Uchiha male. "I know you know basic medical jutsu. Just... heal it," Haruka said, her eyes shadowed before she stood up to stand by Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, he was glaring at a laughing man who had bandages on his face much like Kakashi's mask. Beside the man was a bishounen boy. "Haku, I thought you were going to stay in the trees?" the man said in a deep voice.

The bishounen bowed his head. "Gomen-nasai (I'm very sorry), Zabuza-sama," Haku said to Zabuza.

_Shit,_ Naruto thought as he felt two other chakra signatures. One was feminine and like his sensei's, a sick feeling to it (probably had the same sort-of disease as Hayate did) while the other felt dead with a slight bloodthirsty feeling to it. The latter also felt as if it was envious at everything. _Interesting..._

_**Kit! That's not an ordinary chakra. It's the chakra of a Homunculus,**_ Kyuubi said in a tone that sounded close to anxious.

_Double shit,_ Naruto thought before leaving a Kage Bunshin with full chakra in it in his place and **Kawarimi**'ing (Kawarimi = Body Replacement) with it. _Better find out what the Homunculus wants._

-End of chapter three-

**Author's Notes:** _Well, holy shit. This might just be one of the longest chapters I've written in a long fuckin' time. *Sigh* Sorry, I needed to rant. (Sorta)_

_**The reason this has taken so long is because of all the shit in my life right now, plus the stress and my sudden lack of motivation in things.**_

_**The pairings in this fanfic will be (currently):**_

Naruto x (female)Kimimaro

Sasuke x Haruka

Sai x Tayuya _(Don't ask me how this one is going to work out, okay? I'll figure it out someday.)_

Roy x Edward

Alphonse x Hinata _(Mind you, this'll be AFTER Al gets his body back. THAT would be a wee bit awkward, ne?)_

Kabuto x Sakura x Gaara _(I think I'm going to keep Kabuto in Konoha, as a good ninja. I have NO idea... My mind is spouting out this shit randomly, including this chapter. And about the Gaara addition. Well... I just love GaaSaku so I had to add it in :3 Teehee __**I honestly wanted it to be HidaSaku, but no. This is a fanfic where the Akatsuki are bad guys **_TT_TT _**At least... I think they are. Gah! I dunno!**__)_

Shikamaru x Temari x Ino _(Yay, all three. That'll be a JOY to write.)_


	4. The Fight

**Author's note:** _Yo! :) Here's chapter four. [[I just noticed it's out earlier than normal, isn't it? *blinks* That's interesting...]]_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. :)_

**Warnings:** Violence, language, etc. The usual XD _Nothing __**too**__ bad... yet ;P_

**::: The Fights :::**

_Shit,_ Naruto thought as he raced through the trees. _Why would a Homunculus be here?_ It then dawned on him as to why the Homunculus was there. _It wants to see me?_

_**No shit, sherlock,**_ Kyuubi responded.

Naruto sent a mental glare towards his sensei before stiffening ever-so-slightly. _Do you feel that?_ he quickly asked.

Kyuubi, in human form, raised a hand to his chin and rested said chin on the aforementioned hand. _**Ah, I do. It would seem that someone is following you, kit.**_

_Great,_ Naruto said with a heavy amount of sarcasm. **Thwack.** _Itaii! What did you do that for?_

Kyuubi smirked smugly. _**You're becoming too much of a smart-ass.**_

Naruto grumbled quietly. "And you're not one?" Mentally, his chibi-self dodged a bloody-red tail. _Why would you hit someone like me?_ the chibi pouted adorably, his kitsune ears lowered sadly. He had teary, chibi eyes that glittered in depression.

Kyuubi faltered.

Naruto snickered.

-**With the others**-

"Sai, you go with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Haruka to fight the younger one," Naruto's clone (that shall be called Naruto until the real Naruto comes back) ordered in a tone that was not rude. The artist nodded, used to Naruto taking control of the situation. He was usually the one to do so, probably because it ran in his blood. After all, he _was_ the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and the grandson of Namikaze Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade. And he was the half-son of Elric Hohenheim.

Not that the blond knew this. Yet, anyway.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at being ordered but obeyed anyway. The blond had had good plans so far, after all. Shikamaru and Haruka sighed simultaneously.

"Shikamaru, I'm putting you on the, for lack of a better word, team because of your ability to think up amazing and trustworthy plans in two minutes, plus your **Kage Mane no Jutsu** may come in handy." The lazy genius nodded. "Haruka, you're with them because of your ability to manipulate sound/music, which could come in handy for distractions." The redhead blinked lazily while yawning.

"Hn," she responded, too lazy to say anything else. She had nodded while saying this, however.

"Sasuke, you're on the 'team' because of your **Katon** jutsu, which if I am correct will come in handy. Also, you have worked with Haruka before (seeing as you two are on the same team) so you were probably the one to back her up when she was in a troublesome situation or when she was casting a big jutsu." The Uchiha nodded slightly. "Also, if your sensei has taught you correctly, then you will know some__**Raiton** jutsu."

"...One or two," Sasuke replied.

_I'm actually surprised it's that many,_ Naruto thought. "Sai, I'm sure you know why you're on the team." _You're on Team Hayate._

Sai nodded. "Hai, for my advanced skills in the **Ninpou** area with my art jutsu." _Exactly; Team Hayate is probably the most advanced team out of the Nin-Academy this year._

_So you understand._ "Good, now I think you have an opponent waiting for you," Naruto said. The four took off towards Haku.

Naruto, sensing the others' protest behind him, spun around and glared at a certain blonde fangirl who was about to screech. "Urusai (Shut up). The reasons for us five staying behind is quite simple." Naruto turned to look at Kabuto. "Kabuto is a med-nin, so if anyone gets hurt, he will be available to heal them."

The silver-haired boy nodded, pushing up his glasses with two fingers. "Understandable."

"Chouji, you're here because you are good defense with your family's jutsu. If the enemy approaches, you'll be able to take them out, at the least, momentarily." The 'big-boned' boy nodded, furiously munching on chips.

Naruto sighed and turned to Ino and Sakura. "Sakura, I'm sure you know why you stayed behind." Translation: _I know you're hiding something._ "Ino, with your family's mind transfer jutsu, you'd be a good person to capture the enemy when and if I were to catch them in a trap of metal." The two kunoichi nodded.

_I wonder how the Boss is doin'?_ the clone thought as he watched the two major fights.

-**With the original Naruto**-

"Why are you here?" the blond jinchuuriki questioned the creature in front of him, tensed for an attack.

The green-haired Homunculus laughed and replied. "To persuade you to join _our_ side," Envy smirked at Naruto's raised eyebrow. "The side that's going to win this war. The Homunculi."

_**Kit,**_ Kyuubi started.

_I know, Kyuu-sensei. I know._ "What makes you think that I'll just up and join you, ne?" the Namikaze sarcastically asked.

Envy smirked wider, the smirk turning into a crazed grin. "Lust said you probably wouldn't," he admitted. "But the oh-so-precious _Father_ demanded you to join. So I'll just have to force ya."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he immediately dodged an attack from the Sin. He instantly transmuted his metal arm into a blade when he skid to a stop a few feet away.

Envy's grin faded back into a smirk. "You're as good as that o'chibi was."

-**Hi no Kuni**-

Twitch. Edward's short-senses tingled again.

...Three...two...one...

"**WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY'D BE CRUSHED BY A BUG?**" the blond roared in fury. Roy face-palmed.

"Will you stop randomly shouting out nonsense, Fullmetal?" the Flame Alchemist sighed.

The Fullmetal Alchemist glared back. "I swear, someone is calling me the 's' word. I'm not **short**-" He spat the word. "-I'm just... vertically challenged, is all."

Alphonse, who was thankful they were out of Kaze no Kuni by now, sweatdropped. _Nii-san..._

-**With Naruto and Envy**-

Envy frowned slightly. "Did you feel that foreboding feeling?" he asked suddenly.

Naruto blinked. "Nope." _Kyuubi, did you?_

_**...**_ Kyuubi was cackling madly. _**Someone else. Someone else!**_

The chibi-Naruto backed away from the seemingly crazy demon fox. _I think he's gone mental, _he informed his outer self.

_I didn't know you could talk to me,_ Naruto replied dumbfoundedly.

Chibi-Naruto sniffed disdainfully and curled into a depressed ball.

"Ah well." **Slice.** Naruto blinked before glaring.

"...You're gonna pay for that."

That's right. 'Cause no one tears up his black-and-orange (it had more black than orange, mind you) trench coat without paying for it.

-**Around ten minutes later**-

"I'll be back, chibi-san," Envy growled, disappearing from view. Naruto smirked. _That'll teach him._

Kyuubi mentally sighed and counted down on his human fingers. _**Five... four... three... two... one... now...!**_

"Wait a minute," Naruto hissed. "**WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO TINY THEY'D BE CRUSHED BY A PEBBLE!**"

_**There it was, **_Kyuubi sighed. _**Just like his brother, indeed.**_

"No one called you that," Kimimako said in a monotone as she stepped out of her hiding spot in the shadows. She had decided now was the best time to show herself.

Naruto spun around and cocked an eyebrow. "You finally decide to show yourself, ne?" he asked rhetorically.

Kimimako was surprised. _He knew I was there? Then why...?_

"You could say I was too lazy," Naruto interrupted her thoughts by somehow answering them. "And no, I'm not psychic. I could see it on your face; the question, that is." Naruto stilled before glancing back towards where he had left his **Kage Bunshin**. _Oh shit._

"It would seem that your friends are in trouble," the Kaguya female stated.

"As is yours," the blond jinchuuriki retorted. After a glance, both disappeared from each others' view to go help their comrades.

-**With the others**-

**POOF!** "Eeeh!" Ino and Sakura chorused incredulously.

"You mean that was just a **Kage Bunshin**?" Shikamaru asked in slight disbelief. He winced as Kabuto pulled an ice-senbon out of his arm and healed the damage.

"Uh-huh," the real Naruto replied as he glanced across the path towards Zabuza, Haku, and Kimimako. Kakashi, Asuma, and Hayate were standing in front of the nine Genin plus client currently.

"Where did you go?" Sakura demanded. Naruto silently stared at her. She tensed mentally.

_Perfect. Someone figured it out besides my teammates,_ the pinkette thought.

_Look on the brightside. At least he wouldn't tell..._ 'Inner' Sakura encouraged, but practically had no affect on her.

"I went to use the bathroom," he deadpanned. Many of the Genin facefaulted, as did Kakashi and Asuma. Hayate just sighed. The three Jounin had been listening in. Tazuna was too drunk to even barely stand.

"Why did it take so long, then?" Sasuke asked with a healthy amount of sarcasm.

Naruto sent him a slight glare. "I got lost." A sweatdrop grew on most people's heads.

"Troublesome blond," Haruka muttered.

Shikamaru inwardly deadpanned. _I think there needs to be a DNA test to make sure the Rimasaya and Nara clans aren't related in any way,_ he thought with a slight sweatdrop.

"We retreat for now," Zabuza announced and the three enemies left.

The three Jounin sighed in relief. "Finally," Asuma drawled as he smothered his cigarette with his foot. Kakashi then passed out from chakra exhaustion. Hayate caught him before he fell.

"So, Tazuna-san," Naruto said, spinning around towards the client. "You have some explaining to do. You should do so as we go to your house," he finished pointedly.

_This is going to take a while,_ the bridge builder thought.

**Author's notes:**

_Honestly, isn't this out earlier than normal? It's like a miracle._

_Thank my laziness, not me :P_

_On a random note, my top favorite pairing is now SasuNaru. _

_This will kill me inside to not write that pairing, but I practically screwed all chances of that since I put Haruka in this story. There is a lot of things in this story that I do not like, but I __**shall continue this for the fans!**__ :la: (For those who have a __deviantart__ account, you should know what that does :P)_

_And so this ends the author's notes. Now onto..._

**Brooke's random comments about the latest manga chapter/latest anime episode:**

**Holy crap! Did you see the Kyuubi being released? That was awesome :meow: (Another ****devART**** icon) **

**Can't wait to see what happens next ^-^**

**And I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE 163! It's ON! :XD: Pein vs. Naruto! HELL YEAH! :lawoo:**


	5. Questions

This was all I could squeeze out of my brain. .

Gomen-nasai, minna-san! :(

**Naruto Namikaze: Part I**

_**Chpt. 5 **__**Questions**_

After a long explanation/sob-story, the twelve shinobi agreed (in various ways) to help Tazuna and Nami no Kuni.

Upon arriving, Naruto decided to go train off by himself for a while. He left without anyone noticing, or so he thought. His two teammates watched him leave with suspicious eyes.

As soon as Naruto re-entered the clients' house after his long and tiring training with Kyuubi, he found himself with a hand placed over his mouth and someone carrying him back outside. When he was finally put down, he glared at the black-haired and silver-haired offenders. "Oi! What was that for?" he growled.

Sai dropped his fake smile and motioned for Kabuto (who had lost his kind look) to speak. "Who have you been training with, Naruto-kun?" he interrogated.

Naruto's shoulders drooped slightly. _Why do I have nosy teammates?_ he queried mentally.

Kyuubi shrugged, deciding to answer the blond's question. **Because they are like you, I guess.** He shrugged once more before he walked somewhere else, out of the blond's conscious.

_Gee, thanks. Leave me alone with Nosy #1 and Nosy #2,_ the blond snarked. "Confidential," he replied aloud to his teammates.

Sai took over the interrogating now, stepping up to the spot Kabuto stepped back from. "Oh?" he questioned in his monotone voice. "And why is it confidential?" His black eyes stared straight into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Didn't we tell you we already know about Kyuubi-san?"

Naruto flinched involuntarily, a slight movement that both Genin caught. _Oh yeah... I forgot. _"Fine. I was training with Kyuubi," Naruto admitted. "I need extra training for certain events that I am certain will happen in the future."

"Ah," Sai said thoughtfully.

Kabuto tilted his head to the side. "What 'certain events'?"

Naruto sighed in irritation. "Ones that you two shouldn't be involved in!"

"Like what, exactly?" Nosy #2, aka Kabuto, interrogated further.

Naruto's eye twitched as he stood up and clapped his hands together. "You asked for it," he muttered as a room of metal rose around the three. Sai and Kabuto, also known as Nosy #1 & Nosy #2, glanced around in slight alarm. "Chillax," Naruto drawled lazily. He touched a part of the wall and it lit up with color. "Watch and learn, my nosy teammates."

After watching the past between the Homunculi and Alchemists, Sai and Kabuto were silent. "You understand now, correct, why I didn't want to involve you in this?" Naruto asked quietly. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well, I guess this only means one thing..."

Sai and Kabuto looked at him with curious yet wary questioning faces.

Naruto grinned a merciless and bloodthirsty grin. "I'll have to turn you into Alchemists!" He cackled at their paled faces.

Kyuubi sweat-dropped. **I think I've influenced him too much...**

_Ya think?_ Chibi!Naruto griped, his ears drooped and his tails shielding him from his outer self's new-found craziness.

Sai and Kabuto were lying face first on the ground, sweat rolling down their faces as Naruto stood in front of them with his 'Kyuubi-Scary-Sensei-Face'. "Get up, weaklings!" he barked in a sadistic, Anko-like tone. "You're not done with your training yet!"

Sai actually glared a death glare at Naruto. Kabuto was too busy healing their wounds to notice Naruto and Sai's glare-down. "You sadist!" he yelled. "You put us through tree-walking, water-walking, kunai-balancing, and genjutsu practice at the same time whilst throwing metal weapons at us! WHY ARE YOU SO CRAZY ALL OF A SUDDEN?" He panted slightly after his rant was finished.

Naruto's face turned serious. "Because you have to be ready for what's out there right now," he said in a quiet, serious tone as his cerulean eyes glared into the darkness. "The Homunculi were supposed to have died out a _long_ time ago... but somehow they're still alive." He scowled. "How troublesome," he mumbled, quoting Shikamaru.

"Couldn't they have just _stayed_ dead?" Kabuto mumbled, chibi tears rolling down his face.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did... -thinks of Uchiha- I'd so write Izuna's past by now. TT^TT 

Ja ne, minna-san. I'll try to post a new chapter...

And I'll try to think of new techniques for Naruto, I swear. 

I'll have to, since I'll have to think of what Kabuto's and Sai's alchemy-stuff'll be. [Yeah, I'm so redneck ^^; Born and raised there. XD]


End file.
